Loved me back to life
by Doubtfulz
Summary: Harry rentre tous les étés au 4 Privet Drive. Pour lui. Parce que Dud est devenu beau, parce que Dud n'est plus un petit con immature, parce que Dud a changé. Harry ne pouvait que tomber sous son charme. Histoire d'un fantasme un peu trop envahissant. OS SLASH


Titre : **Loved me back to life.**

 _Auteur : Doubtfulz_

Genre : **Romance**

Rating : **Couple homosexuel** avec **lemon**. En fait presque tout l'OS est un **Slash**.

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la génialissime J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est sortie de ma petite tête.

Résumé : Harry rentre tous les étés au 4 Privet Drive. Pour lui. Parce que Dud est devenu beau, parce que Dud n'est plus un petit con immature, parce que Dud a changé. Harry ne pouvait que tomber sous son charme. Histoire d'un fantasme un peu trop envahissant.

Petite note : Quand vous avez vu les deux personnages vous avez surement dû avoir une syncope. Si vous lisez cela c'est que vous avez déjà survécu à cela, Bravo ! Donc j'admets qu'il faut surement être gravement tordue pour imaginer Harry et Dudley ensemble, mais dans ma tête à moi depuis que j'ai vu le changement de Dud quand il dit au revoir à Harry dans le 7e, j'ai envisagé cette possibilité ! Donc bref évidemment dans mon esprit, Dud est beau, du moins assez beau pour mériter Harry qui est la perfection à l'état pur ( :bave: ). J'espère donc que ça vous plaira quand même, enjoy et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **"Harry dépêche-toi de descendre !"**

Je crois que chaque jour commençaient ainsi. Avec cette phrase précisément. C'est assez pathétique mais la première fois que Ron m'avait dit bonjour le jour de la rentrée de première année les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux. Un simple bonjour. C'est tout ce que je demandais, juste ça. Même pas besoin d'un bien dormi, juste une marque de respect. Un signe pour au moins me faire croire que je suis vivant, que je ne comptais rien qu'une seconde dans leur piètre journée. Mais même ça on me l'a refusé. J'aimerai ne plus avoir peur, osé sortir de ce placard noir pour de bon. Mais non je veux revenir chaque été. Je veux revenir avec eux. Je veux le voir. J'ai besoin de le voir.

 **"Tu vas faire griller les œufs, fais attention sale vermine !"**

 **"Désolé Tante Pétunia"**

Il me regarde. Le même regard inexpressif. Le même depuis le début, je ne me souviens pas en avoir vu un autre se poser sur moi. Pourtant je le connais par cœur. Chacune de ses mimiques, de ses gestes, de ses haussements de sourcils. Au début c'était purement bienveillant. Depuis qu'il est venu me voir l'été entre la première et la deuxième année. Il est venu dans ma chambre. Il s'est assis sans me regarder. On est resté comme ça longtemps. Trop longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève et sorte de la pièce en murmurant "tu m'as manqué pendant cette année cousin". Et depuis je demande chaque été à revenir à la maison. "La maison". Je n'ai jamais été à ma place dans cet endroit. Même pas dans mon placard en compagnie des araignées. Même elles, elles se moquaient de moi.

 **"Aujourd'hui nous sortons. Dudlynouchet tu peux inviter tous les amis que tu veux. Et si certains viennent toi tu restes enfermés dans ta chambre et tu te fais oublier"**

 **"Comme toujours"**

Une grande main s'abat sur ma joue.

 **"Ne sois pas impoli sale gosse"**

Je sers calmement les assiettes. Je suis habitué au contact de cette main sur ma joue. Mes lunettes aussi la connaissent bien. Mais je me prends souvent à penser que j'aime ces gifles. Pas que je sois masochiste, mais c'est le seul moment où je vois son regard changé. Il passe de vide à une expression indéchiffrable. Et tant que je n'aurais pas compris cette lueur je veux que ces claques continuent. C'est débile. Mon rire un peu fou m'emporte doucement. Je suis seul dans ma chambre et j'entends la porte d'entrée se refermée. Ils sont partis et les amis de Dud vont bientôt arrivés. J'aimerai bien rester dans ma chambre et me faire oublier mais c'est souvent eux qui viennent me chercher à cause de leur manque de punchingball ball. Je suis exténué à cause de mes cauchemars. Le sommeil prend rapidement possession de mon corps. Juste un peu de répit avant qu'ils ne troublent ma tranquillité.

Je me réveille lentement. J'étire mes muscles engourdi. Pour une fois j'ai rêvé. Je comprends mieux l'expression "avoir un sommeil réparateur", j'ai l'impression d'avoir subi une cure de repos pendant 3 mois. J'ai senti cette main sur ma joue et caressant tendrement mes cheveux, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai dormi. J'aime imaginer que c'est Lily. Je n'arrive pas à l'appeler Maman, son souvenir est trop flou pour ça. Je passe ma main le long de mon visage et me regarde dans la glace au dos de la porte. J'ai vraiment une sale gueule mais au moins les cernes qui ridaient mon visage ont disparu. Je n'entends aucun bruit, Dud a dû sortir avec ses amis. Je vais pouvoir aller grignoter un truc en cachette.

Je n'ai jamais aimé les couloirs vides, aussi court soient-ils. Un râle rauque parvient à mes oreilles. Mes poils se dressent. Je suis un vrai trouillard. J'ai vu tellement de chose dans ma tête à cause de Voldemort que mon esprit est une vraie mine d'or pour des scénarios de films d'horreur. Le même bruit reprend. Je soupire en m'attrape au mur. Tout va bien Harry c'est Dud et ses amis qui cherche à te faire peur.

 **"Harry…"**

Je me fige à l'entente de mon prénom. Je me glace sur place. Cette voix c'est celle de Dud et elle ne fait pas peur, elle est terrifiante. Je m'approche discrètement de la porte de sa chambre au fond du couloir. Et mes yeux se fixent sur l'embrasure de la porte. Ses gémissements emplissent la pièce. Il répète mon prénom comme une douce litanie. Son membre glisse entre ses doigts. Je veux être cette main. Je chancèle contre le mur et m'agrippe à la poignée d'à côté pour me maintenir debout. Ma main descend d'elle-même sous mon jean trop grand. Putain Dud tu ne peux pas faire ça devant moi, ça m'allume complètement. Je vois son corps musclé se mouvait sur le matelas. Je ressers ma prise sur mon propre sexe à chaque fois qu'il prononce une fois de plus mon prénom. Des petits couinements s'échappent de ma bouche. Mais ils sont inaudibles face aux gémissements de plaisir intense de Dud. Je le vois accélérer le rythme progressivement, mes jambes flageolent. Vite il faut que ça cesse ou je vais hurler de plaisir. Ses hanches se cambrent dans un dernier râle. Je regarde avec envie de liquide blanc s'écoulaient entre ses jambes. Je me déverse dans mon propre pantalon et reprend lentement ma respiration. Je sens le gout du sang dans ma bouche. J'ai dû me mordre si fort pour ne pas dire son prénom. Je grave dans mon esprit chaque courbe de ce corps si bien dessiné depuis un an. Un an que je fantasme sur lui, que son seul prénom m'allume et la vue de ses mains dressent mon érection. Je vois son torse se soulever plus doucement. Il sourit et soupir d'aise. Sa main délaisse enfin son sexe et je peux apprécier totalement le don que lui a fait la nature. Si un jour cet engin se retrouve en moi j'en mourrai de plaisir.

Dud se lève et remet lentement son pantalon. Je détache difficilement mon regard de son torse et retourne rapidement dans ma chambre. J'ai encore plus faim qu'avant avec cette orgasme. J'entends ses pas dans le couloir et je me recouche instinctivement. La poignée de ma porte s'abaisse et je vois la tête de Dud passait dans l'entrebâillement. Il me sourit tendrement sans savoir que je le regarde les yeux mi-clos. Je sens son regard me parcourir. Puis il s'arrête. Et merde. Je me retourne à toute vitesse sur le ventre. Faites qu'il n'est pas vu mon jean taché. Il referme vite la porte surement en croyant que je suis en train de me réveiller. Manque de pot je le suis déjà.

Les minutes passent, j'entends la télé en bas. Mon esprit décide enfin de se clarifier et de s'arrêter sur ce qui vient de se passer. J'ai jouis dans mon froc à même le couloir en regardant Dud se masturber en gémissant mon nom et il avait l'air de grave prendre son pied. Les informations se connectent les unes aux autres difficilement. Dud fantasme sur moi ? Quand je l'ai vu mon cerveau s'est arrêté et je n'ai même pas réfléchi ma main à direct plongé vers le bas. Mais peut-être qu'il aurait apprécié que je rentre dans sa chambre ? Peut-être qu'il aurait voulu le faire avec moi ? Je délire complètement. Dud doit juste avoir un sentiment de supériorité et il aime tellement me frapper comme son père que s'imaginer me faire du mal au pieu doit l'exciter aussi. La porte d'entrée qui claque me sort de mes pensées.

 **"Harry vient préparer le dinée !"**

J'ai à peine le temps de me changer en m'essuyant vite fait sur mes draps que tante Pétunia me rappelle pour me dire de me dépêcher, que je suis qu'un incapable, le refrain habituel. Mon regard croise celui de Dud quand je rentre dans la cuisine. Il me transperce, me sonde, il cherche surement à savoir si je l'ai entendu. Et vu comment je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles il a peut être compris. J'aime me laisser penser que c'est comme si je lui faisais un signe. Si jamais ce n'est pas juste un fantasme de supériorité il a pu voir que je ne suis pas contre. Je m'insulte mentalement. Je suis vraiment débile et j'ai l'air un peu trop con rouge comme une tomate planté devant la poêle de bacon. J'entends Pétunia et Vernom en haut surement en train de se changer. Mon esprit revient sur la casserole quand je sens la légère odeur de brulé.

 **"Merde !"**

Je tourne rapidement les tranches et vais vite chercher un verre d'eau à versé dans la poêle.

 _CLING._

Une paire de bras musclés s'enroulent autour de ma taille. Mon corps devient une statue de pierre. Un souffle chaud vient caresser ma nuque. Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur ma peau et l'embrasser tendrement. Mon corps refuse toujours de m'obéir. Je décide d'au moins profiter de l'instant. C'est peut être un rêve, je m'en fous. Laisser moi ces bras autour de mon torse frêle. Qu'il ne me lâche plus, s'il vous plait.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre et les bras se retirent. Dud se détourne et retourne calmement devant la télé. Je peine quelque secondes à reprendre ma respiration et Pétunia rentre en hurlant que le bacon est brulé. Je n'entends rien, mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je récupère le verre comme un robot et me dirige vers la casserole. C'est un rêve n'est-ce pas ?

L'heure de manger arrive. Je sers tout le monde avant de pouvoir m'assoir enfin. A peine mon postérieur est posé sur ma chaise qu'une jambe vient se coller à la mienne. Je rougis et je sens tout mon corps s'échauffait. La jambe caresse doucement la mienne avant de monter sans plus de cérémonie vers un endroit un peu trop sensible. Il caresse du pied mon érection naissante. Il se moque de moi, ça doit être ça, mais je 'n'arrive pas à le faire cesser. Je veux qu'il continue. J'ose lever un regard vers lui pour le supplier de ne pas s'arrêter. Je croise une lueur lubrique, excité. Je pousse un petit gémissement face à ce regard des plus dérangeants. Il le lance un petit sourire en coin signe qu'il n'est pas prêt de m'être fin à mon supplice. Les petits couinements se font durs à réprimer et je sens son pied se retirer. Il se lève et part de table en me lançant un dernier regard équivoque.

Le silence de ma chambre est pesant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il y a un an j'ai vu Dud complètement changé. Il était devenu beau, trop beau. Et il était plus mature. Après ce premier été passé à fantasmer sur lui. Ou plutôt à essayer d'accepter que de un j'aimais les garçons, et que de deux j'étais attirer par mon cousin mais aussi mon tortionnaire durant toute mon enfance; j'ai laissé libre court à mon imagination et j'ai passé des vacances de débauches enfermé dans ma chambre à devenir un expert de ma main droite. J'ai ensuite passé l'année à me dire que ça ne devait être qu'une passade. J'ai essayé avec d'autres garçons. D'abord en pensant à eux puis en devenant officiellement gay le plus célèbre de Poudlard. Je ne suis pas du tout aller dans le lit de n'importe qui mais je voulais avoir quelques expériences. Mais ce qui me fit rire c'est que la simple pensée de Dud me donnait plus de plaisir que lorsqu'un homme me prenait violement par derrière.

Une fois de plus mes pensées furent coupées par des bruits dans le couloir. Ce doit être mon oncle qui vient vérifier si je dors, si je n'utilise pas la magie ou si je ne me suis pas enfui. Je fais mine de dormir à moitié allongé sur le ventre. Je sens la lumière du couloir à travers mes yeux fermés, quelqu'un rentre. Il rentre. Il referme doucement la porte derrière lui. Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux, je ne peux pas, c'est encore un rêve. C'est Voldemort qui me torture en utilisant mes faiblesses c'est sûr.

Je l'entends qui quitte ses chaussures. Un froissement de vêtement qu'on laisse nonchalamment sur le sol. Je suis redevenu une statue de pierre, mes muscles sont totalement crispés et même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas ouvrir les yeux. Il s'approche et me regarde, je le sens, son regard sur moi qui traverse même les draps. Son regard qui épouse chaque courbe de mon corps, il doit avoir une vue imprenable sur mes fesses vu comment je suis couchée. Et là un déclic dans ma tête, je décide d'en jouer. Faisant toujours mine d'être endormi, je me tourne totalement sur le ventre et relève mon postérieur de façon à le mettre bien en vue. Je l'entends déglutir et je souris contre mon oreiller. Il se baisse et effleure le drap pour suivre les lignes de mon dos. Il s'arrête à la naissance de mes fesses. Je me retiens de pousser un grognement mécontent. Ses doigts remontent trop lentement à mon goût et agrippe la rainure du drap blanc qui couvre mes épaules. Il le descend petit à petit. Je suis pris de frisson et je le sens sourire. Il sait que je ne dors pas mais il me laisse le provoquer, il aime ça.

De nouveau il arrête le drap juste avant de dévoiler mon premier endroit intime. Mais cette fois ci il pose délicatement sa main dessus. Je pousse un soupir de plaisir quand il commence à les caresser. Il est doux. Dud a toujours été une brute et je fantasmais sur ces mains, des mains qui sur mon corps seraient comme du coton. J'avais raison. Ses grands doigts fins dessinent les contours de mes jambes. Je laisse échapper un gémissement. Je m'en fous de savoir qu'il sait que je ne dors pas, j'ai envie de lui, maintenant.

Je me retourne et le fixe enfin. Son regard toujours hanté par cette lueur me défi. Mais pas besoin de défi, je suis tout à lui. Ses yeux descendent le long de mon torse découvert. Le drap s'est malencontreusement enlevé quand je me suis retourné. Il arrête enfin sa descente. Il se lèche les lèvres et les mordille à la vue de mon érection déjà bien dressée. Mon regard va vers la sienne toujours emprisonnée dans son boxer, seul vêtement qu'il reste sur son corps d'Apollon. Mes yeux refusent de coopérer et de se détourner de cette vue très plaisante. Mes joues s'empourprent. Une main vient caresser ma joue puis se niche dans ma nuque. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller contre cette aura apaisante. Je sens la chaleur de son corps se rapprocher du mien. Son odeur m'envahit. L'odeur de la luxure, du désir. Je sais qu'il ne joue pas, son corps ne peut pas mentir comme ça.

Une paire de lèvre chaude se posent sur les miennes. C'est tendre, retenu. Les yeux toujours clos je profite de l'instant. Sa bouche se retire très vite de la mienne. Je suis déjà en manque. J'ose le regarder, il est à quelques centimètres de moi, accroupi au bord de mon lit. Son regard me transperce toujours, il m'allume rien qu'avec ça. Je fixe ses lèvres et mord les miennes inconsciemment. Il plonge sur moi et reprend possession de ma bouche. Et murmure à travers une multitude de baiser **"Putain. Arrête. De. Me. Provoquer"**. Je souris contre ses lèvres que j'aime déjà.

 **"Je ne fais rien du tout, c'est toi qui te monte la tête"**

 **"Tu parles trop Harry"**

 **"Je te laisse le soin de trouver le moyen le plus agréable de me faire taire…"**

Nos baisers s'enchainent. Ses lèvres s'emmêlent aux miennes. Nos souffles ne souhaitent plus se quitter. Je veux humer son odeur pour le reste de mes jours. C'est devenu mon oxygène, ma drogue. Il me permettait de survivre chaque été, contre sa bouche je vis enfin. Il se redresse tout en ne se détachant pas de moi. Il descend le long de mon cou me laissant des suçons sur chaque parcelle de ma peau.

 **"Tu es à moi. Personne n'a le droit de te toucher. Tu m'appartiens"**

Ces putains de mots finissent d'avoir raison de moi. Mon esprit s'embrume totalement et je m'abandonne à ses caresses. Il tire rapidement le drap en arrière et grimpe sur le lit avec moi. Il retient une de mes jambes entre ses cuisses comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille. Mais même si je le voulais j'en serais incapable, mon corps est lié au sien, c'est trop tard. Ses mains parcourent mon torse nu et les miennes dessinent délicatement les muscles de son dos. Je me sens bien dans ses bras fort. Personne ne pourra m'atteindre, pas même Voldemort. Il m'embrasse le cou, mordille mes oreilles me rendant incapable de ne pas laisser échapper des gémissements incontrôlés. Il pince délicatement mes boutons de chairs et je le sens sourire contre mon ventre en m'entendant gémir son nom. Mes mains commencent à martyriser son dos, je le griffe pour étouffer mes râles de plaisir.

Il se redresse et me regarde tendrement. Je n'ai jamais vécu ça et je voulais le vivre avec lui car il n'y a que lui qui me fasse ressentir un truc comme ça. C'est à la fois doux et bestial. C'est une démesure contrôlée. Il relève mes jambes avec empressement, les embrasse tout en continuant à me fixer. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Son regard et ses gestes m'emportent au paradis.

 **"Je tiendrais plus très longtemps, j'en peux plus d'attendre"**

 **"Alors prend moi, ça fait 1 an que je rêve que de ça"**

 **"On en aura perdu du temps…"**

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il a pris mon membre dans sa bouche. Je pousse un cri qui empli la pièce. Qu'importe qu'il y ait des gens à côté, je veux qu'il comprenne à quel point j'aime ce qu'il me fait. Sa langue joue avec mon gland. C'est une douce torture. Et sans prévenir il me prend entièrement en bouche. Mon sexe bouillant dans sa bouche humide me fait très vite monter au septième ciel. Je lui serre la main pour lui faire comprendre que s'il continue je vais me déverser en lui. C'est avec un sourire qu'il abandonne mon membre et vient directement se placer devant mon entrée largement assez ouverte. Il pousse un râle rauque quand son gland pousse entre mes fesses. Il pénètre peu à peu en moi me procurant une légère grimace. Il reprend alors ma hampe en main et me masturbe rapidement pour me détendre. Je donne rapidement le premier coup de bassin pour qu'il rentre entièrement en moi. Je le sens de tout son long dans mon corps et je m'abandonne à pousser des longs gémissements non contenu. Son prénom vient ponctuer mes cris de plaisir. Dud d'abord tendre, me pilonne désormais sans douceur. Je sais son membre devenir de plus en plus dur en moi. Il murmure des dizaines de putains et laisse échapper un bon nombre d'Harry. Je me laisse porter par ses gémissements et ses coups de reins qui se font de plus en plus rapide et saccadés. Son sexe tremble à l'intérieur de moi, je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à exploser. Il se déverse en moi dans un dernier coup de butoir et mon sexe se vide entre nos deux corps.

Dud se laisse tomber sur moi nonchalamment et me sert possessivement dans ses bras. Je me laisse aller contre son torse faisant fi de son poids étalé sur moi. J'aime le contact de son corps contre le mien. Sa peau collée à la mienne, sa sueur d'après l'effort se mêlait à la mienne. Il soupir plusieurs fois et je sens petit à petit notre pou ralentir. Je tourne la tête et le regarde tendrement. Il me sourit péniblement, encore crevé par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il s'appuie ensuite sur un coude et me fixe d'un regard inquisiteur. Je rougis niaisement. Putain mais qu'est-ce que ses yeux me font fondre. Il dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres et me regarde avec amusement.

 **"Après ce qu'on a fait j'ai droit qu'à un tendre baiser de collège ?"**

Il rit et revient prendre possession de ma bouche d'une manière bien moins catholique. Sa langue se mêle une fois de plus à la mienne. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me lasser de ça un jour. Ce n'est pas possible. Je me laisse aller contre son torse et je m'endors paisiblement. Juste avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, je sens une main caresser tendrement ma joue. La même main que cette après-midi. Je souris à moitié endormi et murmure :

 **"Je suis irrémédiablement amoureux de toi Dud."**

J'ai sombré avant d'avoir eu le temps d'entendre sa réponse mais je pense que je peux aisément la deviner en sentant le baiser sur le front qu'il m'a donné.

 **"Je t'aime Harry."**


End file.
